


loveless

by BupiChwan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BupiChwan/pseuds/BupiChwan
Summary: "yurio only knows one way to show his love"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to proof read this! Please pardon any and all grammatical errors. I do apologize for those.

It wasn't Yurio's fault, but he remembers being blamed, anyway.

He remembers being called things like "whore", "slut", and a lot more other degrading things, but it really wasn't his fault. He didn't know how else to show his love.

It was someone's fault, though.

It was also that person's fault why Yurio never closed his eyes when he was with Yuuri.

Because everytime he closed his eyes, he saw blue eyes instead of hazel, he saw white hair instead of black.

He saw Viktor instead of Yuuri. So, he didn't close his eyes.

He didn't sleep, either, much to Yuuri's dismay. It took a huge amount of effort from Yuuri's part before the blonde would finally fall asleep. Even then he'd still wake up trembling every few hours.

It was around 2am, and Yurio was staring at the back of Yuuri's head while the other slept. Yurio knew he was exhausted, he was pretty tired, too. But he couldn't sleep.

His thighs ached, but he knew they weren't finished, yet. He'd let Yuuri sleep a bit more, he thought.

Yurio reached out and gently raked his fingers through Yuuri's hair, and he smiled when the man responded to his touch by slightly pushing his head back into Yurio's hand.

Viktor never allowed him to do that.

Viktor never cuddled, either. He never smiled, or kissed Yurio's forehead, or hugged him, or told him he loved him. He didn't love him.

Yuuri's eyes were always so kind. But Viktor's weren't.

Yurio refuses to close his eyes, because instead of seeing those beautiful, kind hazel ones, he sees dark blue ones, shining with malicious intend, and Yurio knows - he knows it's going to hurt.

Viktor would smirk at him, and Yurio knows he isn't in the mood for games tonight. And he's going to rip all sorts of screams and pleas for mercy from Yurio's lips.

Yurio doesn't want it, but Viktor slaps him and tells him to shut up. So, Yurio shuts up. He screams, though, because it hurts--

God, it hurts so much. Stop, please. Stop. Stop. StopstopstopSTOPPLEASESTOPICAN'TTAKEIT--

"Yurio."

Yurio's eyes snapped open, and he only now realizes that he'd fallen asleep. Yuuri stared at him, concerned, and tried to touch him, but Yurio recoiled.

Until he remembers where he was, and who he was with.

"You were dreaming--" Yuuri hadn't even finished the sentence before Yurio was on him. Kissing him, reaching for his cock.

His actions were rough, and Yuuri pulled back. He tried to stop Yurio, but it doesn't work.

"Yurio, stop. Yuri!" He pinned the boy's wrists above his head, and stared down at him, and Yurio stared back, tears in his eyes.

"Love me," He whimpered.

And Yuuri does.

And it's gentle, and kind, and loving, and passionate, and Yurio knows. He /knows/.

This is what love really feels like.


End file.
